LA CULPABLE
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: El Monstruo Verde de los Celos del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios, pero los celos son unos de los más conflictivos ¿qué ocurriría si solamente por un momento viéramos el mundo a través de sus verdes orbes? Kyoko sin proponérselo hará que muchos de sus amigos y enemigos sientan esta horrible emoc


**Disclaimer: **El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: El Monstruo Verde de los Celos del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. La historia es de la mente de su servidora y está inspirada en la canción "Despertar" de C. Sánchez y C. Valle en la ronquísima voz de Alejandra Guzmán, quien tiene el copyright de toda su imagen.

Por favor si les es posible escuchen la canción Despertar primero, después Ven y por último Enemigos.

* * *

**LA CULPABLE**

**-O-**

"_Los celos son los hermanos del amor, como el diablo es hermano de los ángeles."_

_**Stanislas de Boufflers**_

_**Escritor y político francés.**_

**-O-**

* * *

Esto no era posible, era el colmo de la mala suerte, la habían llamado para que fuese a la oficina del jefe de la sección de talento de LME para que este a su vez este le notificará que había sido elegida junto con varias de sus compañeras actrices para representar durante ocho semanas a la empresa en un programa de concursos para recaudar fondos para un asilo de animales en abandono. Ella estaba feliz de contribuir, ya que desde niña había querido una mascota, pero su madre jamás le permitió tal disfrute y después debido a su abandono no podía pedir a sus tutores que le permitieran lo que podría considerarse un capricho. Todo iba excelente, hasta que en el propio programa se entero que el equipo contrario estaba su peor enemigo, Fuwa Sho junto con otros tres solistas que apoyaba su disquera. Ellos debían de recolectar dinero para comprar equipo deportivo para varias escuelas públicas.

Ambos debido a su privada pero tenaz rivalidad se convirtieron sin proponérselo en los capitanes de sus equipos, ninguno permitía al otro que se llevará puntos de ventaja, no les importaba tener que meterse en lodo, caminar entre serpientes o lanzarse en paracaídas desde un aeroplano si con eso vencía al otro, varios de los segmentos eran al aire libre. Ahí no existían la Kyoko amable ni el Sho mimado que la mayoría conocían, eran enemigos encarnizados y eso elevo mucho el _rating_ y por supuesto las aportaciones.

El viernes de cada semana se eliminaba a un miembro de cada equipo. Quedando en la séptima semana solamente ellos, simplemente podían tratar de matarse con la mirada porque las cámaras los seguían a todas partes y los mini micrófonos que portaban grababan todo; aún no habían tenido oportunidad de agraviarse verbalmente. Ahí es donde la suerte le volvió a hacer una mala pasada a la joven actriz. Los conductores del programa se encontraban entre ellos cuando se anunció que el dinero recaudado tendría por fin un destino en la siguiente emisión, el foro estalló en aplausos que iban dirigidos a ambos, por un lado las mujeres en su mayoría apoyaban a Fuwa y en el lado de Mogami se encontraban tanto hombres como mujeres, pues la habían reconocido por sus anteriores trabajos. Los productores habían decidido que al quedar una actriz y un cantante se invirtieran los roles para que dar más emoción a la última emisión. Decisión que sorprendió a ambos, pero que no hizo mella en el solista de falso rubio, pues él se consideraba a la altura de cualquier actor, aunque solamente haya participado en sus vídeos; pero la ambarina si se preocupo, pues en su corta vida nunca había intentado cantar; ya que su deber era apoyar los sueños de su "alma gemela" y no darle disgustos ni motivos para odiarla.

—Explicaremos la mecánica del último reto. Tenemos tres ruletas, una con los países que hicieron una donación a nuestro país por el tsunami y terremoto de marzo de 2011, de acuerdo a que país les haya tocado, deberán girar una segunda ruleta donde están los nombres de actores y cantantes del país elegido y una tercera para saber en qué basaran el _show_ con el que deberán superar a su rival—indicó Takeuchi Oga, uno de los presentadores.

Pues el afortunado destino con que había nacido el bastardo número uno, le había otorgado interpretar dos de las escenas más representativas de la película "Meet Joe Black" de Brad Pitt. Y ella vislumbro como se henchía de orgullo el muy imbécil.

—Tu turno Kyoko chan—le dijo Matsumoto Kyo, la otra conductora.

Y ese fue el principio de una semana de tortura para ella, pues comenzó con la sonrisa de burla que le dedicará el antipático cantante al encontrarse en el estacionamiento al termino del programa, pues su sempai le había hecho prometerle que lo esperaría para llevarla a casa.

—Me siento un ganador Shouko san—grito el muy cretino a su manager mientras cada uno abordaba por distinta puerta el automóvil que su disquera le asignara. Esta no pudo más que darle una mirada de disculpa a una muy compungida Kyoko. Quien le sonrió a modo de aceptación.

Pasaron varios minutos después llegaba Tsugura Ren con su inseparable Yukihito Yashiro. Al bajar del auto capto de inmediato el aura de tristeza que manaba de ella. Sin pensarlo se le acercó a la distraída joven, quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y coloco su rostro a la altura del de ella.

—Un millón de yenes por tus pensamientos—le dijo el castaño, sobresaltándola y haciendo que tropezara hacia atrás, pero fue inmediatamente sostenida por él. Lo que logro que su rostro se volviera del color de la fresa. Fueron unos instantes en lo que ella se recomponía, pero bastaron para que los pensamientos de él gritaran _"mía, solamente mía"_. Y comenzará a formarse en su hombro izquierdo una figura difusa, pero los pequeños cuernos si podían notarse, aunque no fuera visible para los presentes.

Una sonrisa curvaba los labios del acompañante del actor, Yashiro contemplaba feliz la escena, pues le recordaba las viejas escenas de las películas románticas americanas que veía en secreto.

—Me ha asustado Tsugura san.

—No fue mi intención Mogami san, pero estando aquí sola y tan absorta podría haberte ocurrido algo peligroso, te he dicho que tengas cuidado de tu persona— fue el ligero regaño del actor a su pupila, mientras se separaban.

Ella se inclino como siempre que reconocía su falta y dijo:

—Tiene razón, pero estoy tratando de vislumbrar una solución para el problema en que se ha convertido mi participación en este trabajo. En mí hay una lucha para dominar mis temores— tenía los ojos temerosos y el cuerpo tenso.

Él y su manager se miraron primero y después la observaron a ella, que aún permanecía en reverencia y con la cabeza gacha.

—Kyoko chan cuéntanos que te ocurre —le susurro dulcemente el representante de su mentor. Todos subieron al coche plateado y se dirigieron a casa del Tsugura Ren.

Nadie quiso hablar por el camino.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Sentados en el _living_ del departamento escucharon el relato de la joven. Ella seguía acongojada, Yashiro pensaba que decir y Ren a pesar que no lo demostraba estaba furioso, pensaba _"él, siempre él"_, pero se controlo y soltó de golpe:

—¿Ya lo intentaste?

Kyoko giro violentamente y se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, como si de un pez _koi_ se tratase.

—¿Y bien?...¿has intentado cantar?

Ella movió negativamente la cabeza y estaba a punto de darse de golpes contra la pared en cuanto comprendió que no podía rendirse sin siquiera intentarlo. Ella dio vida a _Hongo Mio_, a un _Hizuri Kuon_ sin más referencia que las de un padre que no podía definir claramente a su hijo. Se convirtió en _Kitagawa __Natsu_ con la ayuda de su sempai. Eso era lo que necesitaba, dejar de lamentarse y pedir ayuda, ya no estaba sola, ya no más. Había recurrido a Moko san cuando tuvo que trabajar por primera vez con ese idiota y sus indicaciones ayudaron a dar vida a un ángel oscuro. Ahora que necesitaba cantar, sabía a quién debía acudir. Una sonrisa de felicidad ilumino su rostro y miro agradecida al actor, quien también le sonrió, pero con aquella sonrisa que helaba el alma; pronto sus demonios comenzaron a salir para deleitarse con la oscuridad que envolvía a su mentor. _"Si, si, vamos hacia ti"_ gritaban a coro, cuando uno de ellos se detuvo y los demás chocaron contra él; uno de ellos pregunto _"¿quién es ese?"_. Un chibi Ren de piel verde turquesa, ojos azules y cabello rubio largo con cuernos enroscados y alas como de murciélago les saludo desde el hombro izquierdo de su huésped con un guiño y les hizo la señal de silencio al colocar su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Los pequeños seres volvieron intrigados a refugiarse dentro del alma de su ama, no podían quedarse fuera mientras el otro ser estuviera cerca, los hacía sentirse mareados, como cuando ella estaba de cabeza por su amigo de la infancia, cuando lo veía con otras chicas, aún se encontraban encadenados y no querían lo mismo, nadie quiere de nuevo cadenas cuando a saboreado la libertad.

—Bueno…yo creo que debo irme para prepararme, si eso es, ¡tengo que irme! —en una milésima de segundo desapareció del lugar mientras pensaba que como era posible que fuera tan tonta e incomodara de esa manera a alguien de la talla de su maestro. Y antes que Yukihito pudiera detenerla para que ellos la llevaran al Darumaya se fue.

Este se volvió y miro a su representado que no hizo movimiento alguno para detenerla. Y cuando se disponía a reprenderlo por no hacer algo, este se levanto del sofá y dio un portazo en su cuarto.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Al día siguiente Kyoko llamó temprano a Takarada Lory, quien era la persona que podía conseguir que la cantante quien le había tocado en suerte le permitiera una breve entrevista. Después de salir como alma que se va a llevar el diablo de la casa del actor, fue a un cibercafé para investigar más sobre ella, como era, a que género musical pertenecía, que vestuario usaba y demás detalles que tenía que investigar para montar dos números musicales para este último reto. Prácticamente no durmió y se la paso vocalizando, algo debía de servirle lo que vio a Shoutaro hacer tantas veces.

Cuando bajo para despedirse de los dueños del Darumaya noto que a ellos tampoco los había dejado dormir y les pidió una y mil disculpas por ser tan desconsiderada, pero ellos alegaron que si era para que pudiera dar un buen espectáculo no debía disculparse sino seguir ensayando, aunque solamente no lo hiciera de madrugada. Okami san le dijo que tenía una linda voz, que tal vez si la hubiera educado desde pequeña podría haber sido también cantante. En los ojos de Kyoko se reflejaron las escenas en las que su madre le decía que no se esforzaba lo suficiente, que nunca llegaría a algo. Eso fue un recordatorio para querer hablar de frente con quien la podría orientar para darle pelea a Sho.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

El Presidente de LME hizo los arreglos para que Mogami Kyoko hablara con una diferencia de catorce horas entre México y Japón con Alejandra Guzmán, la llamada _"Reina de corazones"_. Aunque era domingo por la mañana en la tierra del sol naciente, en tierra azteca aún era sábado por la tarde y en la lujosa oficina del hogar de la familia Takarada se encontraba una nerviosa Kyoko, quien había elaborado una serie de preguntas para la mexicana, por su investigación sabía que ella hablaba perfecto inglés y francés; además de que venía de una familia de actores y cantantes y que su vida había tenido muchos altibajos; además que era madre de una joven mayor que ella. Las culturas se contraponían mucho, esperaba que pudiera llevar una buena comunicación con la estrella.

La joven escucho un sonido que le indicaba que la conferencia en línea estaba por comenzar. Una enorme pantalla con cámara web apareció detrás de un armario que se abrió a su paso y al ser la habitación aprueba de ruido exterior, nada podría distraerla; así que disponía de una hora para hablar con la cantante. Se sentó educadamente y sus notas estaban cerca de ella por si las requería, pues había memorizado todo lo que investigó.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?, ¡hey! ¿alguien? —se escucho una voz profunda de soprano, pero nada formal, mientras en pantalla aparecía una morena de salvaje belleza.

Kyoko estaba estupefacta, esperaba un hola, buenos días o alguna de las palabras que había estudiado en español para usarlas en forma de saludo, pero no comprendió lo que su interlocutora dijo; así que decidió hablar con ella en inglés.

—Buenas tardes, Guzmán sama— se levanto y dio una elegante reverencia.

—Hola y no me llames así, dime Alejandra, Ale, La Guzmán, como quieras; pero conmigo no van los formalismos. Así que vayamos al grano, ¿quieres cantar dos de mis canciones?, bien. Canta.

Kyoko volvió a quedarse muda, había encontrado personas raras en su vida, contando al "Beagle", pero nunca una mujer que fuera tan…tan tosca y avasalladora.

—Vamos niña, canta que no tenemos todo el día.

Y así empezó una serie de anécdotas que contaría después de una mujer que se había ganado a pulso el lugar en el mundo del espectáculo. Y solamente fue una hora, ¿qué podría aprender de ella con más tiempo?

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Por fin había llegado el tan temido y esperado viernes, había estado tan ocupada ensayando, dando forma y tesitura a su voz, durante toda la semana estuvo hospedada en la casa del Presidente Takarada y había contado con la ayuda de Moko san, Chiori chan y Maria chan como público y críticos.

No había podido contactar con su sempai, pero le había dejado dicho a su manager por teléfono que le gustaría mucho que pudiera asistir, sino que la viera por televisión, pues era muy importante para ella el saber que él ya no estaría enojado con su persona por su poco profesionalismo.

La _"bruja"_ había creado para ella un look especial, único e inspirado en la gira más reciente de Alejandra san, pero como ella misma le había dicho y sus palabras las tenía muy presente, pues le habían calado hondo:

"_Yo soy cantante y bailarina, actriz no me considero aunque no se me da mal, pero no lo soy, tu si lo eres; así que no intentes ser yo, porque simplemente no podrás. Tampoco me imites porque eso no te haría actriz sino una pobre imitación de mí. Sé tú e interprétame, canta mis canciones, pero como solamente tú lo podrías hacer. Yo simplemente escogeré cuales deberás cantar; una cosa más… las vivencias ayudan a dar corazón a la voz"_

Con esto en mente y recordando la plática que tuvo con el Presidente de LME se sintió fuerte.

Los preparativos que habían hecho sus amigos de Kimagure Rock en conjunto con el mismo Takarada Lory, se sentía preparada para enfrentar al creído y soberbio de Fuwa en su propio terreno, quien estos momentos estaba haciendo las escenas que tenía que protagonizar.

Escucho los aplausos que le daban al cantante y enseguida escucho un toquido en la puerta de su camerino y alguien diciéndole que en cinco minutos entraba ella. Alzo los ojos al cielo y dijo en voz baja:

—La primera canción es por mí y la segunda será por ti— y se sonrojo al pensar a quien le iba a dedicar esas letras escogidas por la estrella mexicana.

Sho estaba feliz pues se sentía ya el ganador, el "demonio chupa almas" no se había hecho presente cuando estaba dando muestras que podía actuar mejor que ese altanero y déspota de Tsugura Ren. Pensaba que ella no quería admitir su derrota, mientras se dirigía a su camerino vio pasar a un grupo de trabajadores con una plataforma especial, de las que se usan para salir por debajo del escenario. Siguió caminando, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento y se dirigió para comprobar su corazonada.

Entre el público estaban sus amigas de la Sección Love Me, los dueños del restaurante donde vivía, sus compañeras de Box R, María chan, su padre y el Presidente Takarada, quien había dispuesto un lugar especial para todos ellos. Había mandado a ambientar el sector que seleccionó él de manera personal para que todos los invitados de su querida Kyoko se sintieran cómodos y en casa. Todo parecía sacado de los cuentos de "Las Mil y Una Noches", había odaliscas, cojines, una tienda sobre ellos; no faltaba ningún detalle y como siempre a sus órdenes su fiel Sebatian, quien tenía la tarea de filmar toda la presentación en secreto para hacérsela llegar a Kuu. Casi todos fingían demencia hacia el resto del público, era mejor que discutir con el jefe a voz en grito, como lo hacían ciertas chicas de color rosa chillón cuando estaban con él a solas. Pero no se veía al actor más cotizado de Japón ni a su representante por algún lado.

Kyoko se posicionó en la plataforma, vestía un ajustado leotardo negro de cuero que tenía aberturas laterales con estoperoles de _swarovski_ negro que brillaban con las luces, era cerrado desde el cuello hasta la espalda, pero al frente tenía una malla transparente que descendía hasta el ombligo, lo combinaba con botas de media pierna decoradas por detrás desde el inicio hasta tacón aguja con puntas de acero y al frente en el medio muslo una rosa plateada y para rematar guantes largos de seda y encaje negros y que daban la sensación a la vista que giraban entre sí.

Jelly Woods se encargaba personalmente de su arreglo, retocando el maquillaje verde eléctrico que contrastaba con sus ojos color ámbar, el tatuaje que pidió que le pintaran en el lado izquierdo de su rostro en honor a la cantante latina que era un camino de estrellas plateadas que nacía en su pómulo y terminaba en su ceja, usaba extensiones para lucir una larga cabellera lacia, atada en el centro de su cabeza para que se apreciarán los _piercings_ falsos que estaba usando en ambas orejas, era el pecado hecho mujer. Una peligrosa tentación para quien la mirará. El grupo Bridge Rock se encargaría de acompañarla en escena y ni siquiera ellos que la habían visto vestida de pollo, podían creer que esa fuera la chica flacucha que conocían.

Kyoko se agacho para que dos personas le colocaran las cuatro alas que utilizaría en el primer número. Estaba lista para entrar en acción. Solamente esperaba que él hubiera acudido en persona.

Ren y Yashiro estaban escondidos entre el público general, se habían disfrazado para que nadie supiera de su presencia, pues ninguno le confirmo a la chica que estarían presentes. Desde el día que ella abandonara de forma abrupta su departamento no había querido hablarle, pues una voz le susurraba que si se estaba esforzando tanto no era por ella sino por el estúpido ese y en esos días había reconocido que eran celos y lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal.

Las luces se apagaron y empezó una música suave con ligeros toques que bongos, con marcado estilo latino y una cortina de humo dio paso a los músicos primero y después en lenta subida ya cantando en inglés "Despertar" se iba levantando ella, cual visión, dándole una gran sorpresa, él conocía la letra y de nuevo los celos hicieron su aparición.

Fuwa Sho no podía creer lo que oía, ella cantando. Y la forma en que vestía y como se movía, no podía ser, simplemente no podía.

—No es ella, de seguro es una pista grabada —mientras se decía esto así mismo junto a él apareció una versión verdosa de sí mismo, quien se fijo de inmediato en un compañero suyo en el público, pero siguió fustigando al cantante con sus susurros.

Kotonami Kanae y Amamiya Chiori sonreían por su amiga, pero no dejaban de tener un poco de envidia, pues ahora ella podía sumar a su _curriculum_ que podía cantar, y no lo hacía mal. Dos pequeñas chibis de ligero color verde aparecieron junta a su respectiva copia humana, se saludaron sonrientes entre ellas.

—Espero les haya gustado este primer tema, pues es lo le ocurrió a una servidora hace ya tiempo, pero que gracias a muchas personas logre superarlo —mientras agitadamente decía esto las mismas personas que le ayudaron a ponerse las alas se las quitaron y le dieron una gabardina larga transparente y oscura para la siguiente pista.

—Ahora si me lo permiten la siguiente canción tiene dedicatoria. Tú que estas ahí escondido espero que te llegue mi mensaje — diciendo esto y guiñando un ojo se dio vuelta y pudo escuchar como le silbaban y aplaudían tanto hombres como mujeres. Por dentro ella estaba dando vueltas en círculos, quería que la tierra se la tragara, pero estaba haciendo una representación y tenía que seguir en su papel.

_¿Dedicatoria? ¿Quién sería el tipejo?_, pensaban al mismo tiempo el castaño y el falso rubio en el estudio, mientras en su casa en completa oscuridad con siniestra sonrisa, Reino veía la actuación de su "caperucita", que aún no sabía que a través de la pantalla él había visto a los pequeños demonios que por su culpa se habían arraigado en el alma de ciertos humanos, más en unos que en otros. Pensaba lo interesante que sería de ahora en adelante cuando los viera por sí mismo.

Kyoko cantó "Ven" y el público literalmente se puso de pie. Ovacionándola y pidiendo otra más. Pensando que esto podría ocurrir, la cantante le pidió que ensayara "Enemigos", por si la necesitaba. Con ese tema cerró su actuación y en lo que despejaban el escenario, sus amigos se acercaron a felicitarla, pero su sempai aún no aparecía.

De vuelta en su camerino, al entrar no sé percato de que había alguien ahí y fue sorprendida por un beso posesivo que la tomo desprevenida, se debatió entre los brazos de su agresor, pero al reconocer su colonia, se dejo llevar, colgándose del cuello de ese hombre.

—He captado el mensaje —dijo su querido mentor cuando se separo de sus labios, pero mientras la seguía abrazando.

Súbitamente la puerta se abrió y entro Fuwa Sho, quien se quedo con los reproches en la lengua, pues lo que vio lo dejo mudo. Empezaba a recuperarse, pero fue interrumpido por el aviso de que se reiniciaba la transmisión y se decidiría el resultado.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Ambos estaban de pie junto a los anfitriones del programa, esperando por la decisión del público que había votado tanto en el set como por teléfono, mensajes y correo electrónico. Sho no podía evitar estar molesto y su actitud lo reflejaba, pero nadie alcanzaba a ver al chibi demonio que estaba sentado en su hombro derecho, excepto los propios demonios de Kyoko que querían despedazar a las dos versiones por haber interrumpido su momento de valor.

Los votos fueron contados y Kyoko resulto la ganadora; pero como ya tenía la anuencia del Presidente Lory de donar la mitad de lo recaudado si ella lo lograba, pues sabía que los niños de esas escuelas estaban esperanzados con el nuevo equipo de deporte. Sin que ella lo supiera él dono la otra parte faltante a esas instituciones, pues su propio esfuerzo merecía ser recompensado y todo lo que se recaudo fue para el refugio de mascotas sin hogar. También sería la imagen de la campaña de adopción que emprendería después.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

—Este día resulto agotador, ¿no es así compañeros? —decía una pequeña chibi que pertenecía a Chiori chan mientras jugaba Go con su camarada quien asemejaba a Ren.

—Si —respondió él, mientras veía como el mini demonio de Fuwa se miraba orgulloso en el espejo el tono de verde que había adquirido por culpa del "demonio chupa almas".

—Si sigues viéndote te vas a desgastar —le dijo chibi Kanae, con ironía mientras volaba por la habitación. A lo que él simplemente contesto:

—Están celosos, ja, ja, ja, definitivamente les ganaré a todos.

Y el resto del grupo pensó lo mismo, ¿los demonios de los celos pueden tener celos entre ellos?, sería interesante saber la respuesta.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

- Como se habrán dado cuenta, no quise poner el dialogo en inglés y su traducción pues no contaba con más palabras, pero si para el siguiente reto hay mayor cantidad de ellas, tal vez la ponga y las moderadoras no me las cuenten ;), jajaja.

- Esto fue un sindicato de demonios de los celos, de acuerdo al intenso de su verde es la capacidad de su representante humano de amar u odiar, sea el caso.

**Notas:**

- Tsunami y terremoto de marzo de 2011: El terremoto ocurrió a las 14:46:23 hora local (05:46:23 UTC) del viernes 11 de marzo de 2011. El epicentro del terremoto se ubicó en el mar, frente a la costa de Honshu, 130 km al este de Sendai, en la prefectura de Miyagi, Japón. Horas después del terremoto y su posterior tsunami, el volcán Karangetang en las Islas Celebes (Indonesia) entró en erupción. La NASA con ayuda de imágenes satelitales ha podido comprobar que el movimiento telúrico pudo haber desplazado la isla de Honshu aproximadamente 2,4 metros al este, y alteró el eje terrestre en aproximadamente 10 centímetros. La violencia del terremoto, acortó la duración de los días en 1,8 microsegundos, según los estudios realizados por los JPL de la NASA.

- Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie: donaron 1 millón de dólares cuando se pidió ayuda para la reconstrucción de las prefecturas afectadas por tsunami y terremoto de marzo de 2011.

- Alejandra Guzmán: Alejandra Gabriela Guzmán Pinal (Ciudad de México, México, 9 de febrero de 1968) es una cantante y compositora mexicana de rock y pop. Hija del cantante de rock and roll y actor nacionalizado mexicano Enrique Guzmán y de la actriz mexicana Silvia Pinal. Ha conseguido vender más de 15 millones de discos en todo el mundo.

Una gran cantidad de cantantes mexicanos, entre los que se encuentran nombres como Thalía, Alejandro Fernández, Vicente Fernández, Julieta Venegas, Anahí, Alejandra Guzmán, Camila, Reik, Moderatto, Natalia Lafourcade, OV7, Alondra de la Parra, entre muchos otros, unieron sus voces en un disco benéfico, cuyas ventas irán destinadas a los damnificados por el terremoto de Japón, bajo la tutela de las disqueras Sony y Emi y con el aporte de otras grandes empresas. El disco tiene un valor de 8 dólares, y las ganancias obtenidas se le harán llegar a la cruz roja mexicana para que lo traslade a su homóloga en Japón. (Este reportaje lo encontré en internet, en Terra live music)

- Cibercafé: es un local público donde se ofrece a los clientes acceso a Internet y, aunque no en todos, también servicios de bar, restaurante o cafetería. Para ello, el local dispone de computadoras y usualmente cobra una tarifa fija por un período determinado para el uso de dichos equipos, incluido el acceso a Internet y a diversos programas, tales como procesadores de texto, programas de edición gráfica, videojuegos, copia de CD o DVD, etc. Otros locales que ofrecen ordenadores con internet, pero sin servicios de cafetería son los locutorios.

**Gracias Wikipedia ;)**

**Y muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras fieles, a quienes leen en secreto y sobretodo a quienes dejan un review, no fue fácil re-escribir todo en un solo día, por lo que si se me escapo alguna falta de ortografía, discúlpenme.**

**Hotaru.**


End file.
